The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus, a lighting apparatus including the LED driving apparatus, and a method of driving an LED module, and more particularly, to an LED driving apparatus capable of controlling color temperature and brightness of an LED module, a lighting apparatus including the LED driving apparatus, and a method of driving an LED.
An LED is a semiconductor light-emitting element that has advantages such as lower power consumption, longer lifetime, and realization of various colors compared to other light sources such as fluorescent light and an incandescent light. Based on these advantages, LEDs are widely used in various lighting devices.
The lighting apparatuses which include LEDs and provide various color temperatures and brightness have been developed. Since the color temperature of the lighting apparatuses is determined in accordance with the characteristics of light sources, controlling the color temperature in the lighting apparatuses may be difficult. In addition, as the usage environment of the lighting apparatuses has been diversified, controlling the color temperature and the brightness of the lighting apparatuses may be needed.